Problem: First consider the expression for: $-3$ plus the product of $-6$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $2$ times that expression and then add $-2$.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-6$ and $x$ $-6 \times x = \color{orange}{-6x}$ What is $-3$ plus $-6x$ $-6x$ $ - 3$ What is the quantity of $2$ times that expression $2 \times (-6x - 3) = \color{orange}{2(-6x-3)}$ What does adding $-2$ to $\color{orange}{2(-6x-3)}$ do? $2(-6x-3)$ $ - 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $2(-6x-3)-2$.